Recent display technology requires a larger or smaller display to be larger or smaller to be used in mobile devices or tablet PCs.
Displays are generally applied in the form of mobile devices or tablet PCs regardless of places, and thus display technology capable of protecting privacy is needed. Conventionally, as technology used to protect privacy, a narrow viewing angle film is used. For example, a display may be usually used at a wide viewing angle, or may be covered on a screen to be used at a narrow viewing angle when protection of privacy is needed. In addition, for example, technology capable of switching a cell installed in a display, such as an ECB cell produced by Sharp or a HAN cell produced by Hitachi, from a wide viewing angle to a narrow viewing angle is also known. An LCD having two different viewing angles, to which viewing angle image control (so called, “VIC”) technology is applied, is also known (ex. the patent documents 1 and 2)